


Sleep.

by querencia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale has a soft spot for you, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, slight a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querencia/pseuds/querencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek always comes home to you (werewolf cuddles are the best cuddles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep.

You faintly hear the door open, then shut. For a second, you stiffen beneath the bedsheets but then it hits you: His scent; musky and warm. Like leather jackets, and old record shops, and the fresh air in the woods. 

Like Derek. 

You relax again, your whole body untensing with a soft sigh like breath on a window pane and sleep almost washes over you again but not quite. Heavy footsteps pad through the house until the door creaks open carefully. Derek stills for a moment, assuming you're asleep, and then shuts the door behind him. His eyes linger for a moment on your body - draped in moonlight from the open curtains with your thick curls splayed out behind your head and golden limbs curled up and tucked in beside your body like a dormouse curled up for the winter in the warmth of an alcove. Your pretty pale lips are parted ever so slightly, and your eyelashes flutter softly against your rosy cheeks like butterfly wings. You hear his heartbeat quicken slightly as he thinks to himself: 'Adorable...'

You are his mate; his omega.

You are beautiful to him, from your physical appearance, to your heart, right down to your scent and - oh God - does that drive him insane. When you're in heat he's driven mad with lust, but even when you aren't he adores you right down to his bones, even if sometimes he makes little effort in showing it. But he is yours and you are his, and whenever he might snap at you after a difficult day, or value silence over words, you know a side of Derek Hale that nobody else knows: You've seen him laugh until his sides ache, you've seen him mist up at sappy romance films ("I am NOT crying, Y/N. I am the alpha, the alpha doesn't cry at the Titanic.") you know that he's ticklish on the soles of his feet and if you tickle him there he'll squirm, giggle, and kick like a little kid. You have seen him trace the freckles on your cheeks with his thumb and tell you that you're the most beautiful woman he's ever met, and you have seen him make you tea or get you a glass of wine when you come home from work so that you can settle down in his lap, comfortable and safe.

Derek settles into bed beside you, and you make a soft noise of confusion and shift slightly at the sudden movement but he shushes you with a gentle kiss on the back of your neck. 

"It's just me." He whispers, his nose nudging against your shoulder gently as he tucks his face into your neck and drapes his muscular arms around your waist. 

His fingers slip beneath the silk of your lace-lined camisole and splay against the the warm skin of your hip. A little smile spreads across your lips and humming happily with contentment at your Alpha coming home to you and placating you with his touch, you turn and nestle yourself into Derek's chest. His arms encircle your waist like a warm blanket and he grazes his lips over your forehead, inhaling your scent as he feels your eyes flutter closed against his cheek.


End file.
